The Marauder's Golden Times
by bigbluesparklez
Summary: Pranks and kisses, and slumber parties, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, these are just little words to describe the Marauder times...
1. The Sorting Prank

_This is kind off like a post for fun thingy. Its not really a an fiction book, more like made up or not made up times the Marauders had. You are welcome to post ideas , and i will for sure write something with that idea. So... don't be shy, be a Gryffindor and review your idea's!_

_Any idea's are welcome only if they are in the Marauder times and if they include the Marauders. So again, this is kin off like a random moments they maybe had. _

_-Christi_

* * *

__Lily stood nervously next to her friend Marlene. I hope I'm in Gryffindor, she thought. A teacher was calling the names.

" Evans, Lily"

With a deep breath Lily sat down. _Hmm... difficult are you? I think all the houses would suit you._ Wait. The hat talked?! _Well let's see... you are very loyal so let's say you are in HUFFLEPUFF!_

Hufflepuff? She can't be in Hufflepuff! She was destined for Gryffindor, she knew it! But she also knew that if she was sorted, she was sorted. It was done.

She slowly walked over to the Hufflepuff table. She saw Severus at the Slytherin table stare at her in disgust, and James Potter and his friend's stare at her in surprise.

She saw another girl looking at her across from her. She smiled. "Cheer up, Lily! At least yellow goes with your red hair!" Ya right. This girl was a Hufflepuff, she knew she was just saying that to be nice. All Hufflepuffs were nice!

After dinner, a prefect took us up to a Hufflepuff common room. "The password is Fluffy Bunnies." Really? How thick do Hufflepuffs get?

Then the prefect handed me a piece of parchment.

Lily,

come to Dumbledore's office. There has been a misunderstanding. Ask the prefect

to show you were to go. The password is "Sugar Quills".

Professor Dumbledore.

Oh. So now is that misunderstanding  
by any chance me getting kicked out of Hogwarts because there has been a mistake with the letters and sent it to the wrong Lily Evans? That would mean I'm a muggle. Darn.

"Excuse me, can you show me to Dumbledore's office?" The prefect nodded and leaded me there. i told the gargoyle "Sugar Quills" and it opened to an enormous staircase.

When I reached the top, there was a door. I saw Dumbledore, Potter and Black. "Hello Miss Evans. It seems like these two played a prank on you, you are about to be re-sorted.

Dumbledore put the sorting hat on my head. Almost instantly it sorted me into _Gryffindor!_

The next morning I went and played revenge. I put itching powder in there beds, and woke them up each day with a bucket of cold water. Oh, these to are learning not to mess with Lily Evans. I was getting used to their screams!


	2. Sirius's Email

Hmm... I should check my e-mail... I didn't check it since third year. Wow 10 e-mails. _Eh Sirius, mate._ Probably_ all those girls obsessing over you._

Dear Sirius,

HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT?

Love (not anymore),

" Random Hufflepuff girl" as I am referred to.

Sirius,

YOU DO KNOW THAT I AM SOOOO PRANKING YOU THE MINUTE YOU LOCK LIPS WITH ANOTHER GIRL.

Love,

Lily typing this for her best friend

Padfoot,

full moon coming up this weekend. Are you okay to come with me and Wormy? You seemed a bit sick.

Prongs

Sirius,

I have this great idea for a prank! We cover the girls dorm with toilet paper when they are sleeping! Good luck. I'll be sleeping that time.

Wormtail

Sirius,

Tell your best bud to leave me alone! Potter is so annoying! I was in the middle of studying for our N.E.W.T's in the library with Severus, then Potter comes in and starts hexing him! What is wrong with him? All Sevi did was look at him. He's such an arrogant toe-rag!

Lily

Sirius,

remember that you are a filthy blood traitor and you don't deserve to be in the Black family!

Ms. and Mrs. Black

Siwius

Can Remmy cmoe so we cna pway I miss hmi

Dora

Sirius Orion Black,

Voldemort has sent you a friend request.

Thanks, the Facebook team.

Padfoot

YOU DON'T KNOW THE LENGTHS I'D GO FOR HER! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!

Prongs

Siri,

Lily saw you! Don't play innocent with me! We are so done!

Sarah


	3. Minnie's Advice

"Ow! Lily! I just asked you out, no need to hit me!"

She glared at me, reaching for her wand, when Professor Mcgonagal appeared around the corner.

"Potter! I've been looking at you! Come to my office tonight at 6 o'clock." I nodded as she walked away.

I turned around to see Lily's green eyes narrowed to slits. I winced. She can be really scary sometimes...

Suddenly I was hanging by one foot in the hallway. People sneered at me as they waked by. Lily smiled triumphantly and stalked away, her red hair dancing behind her.

Sigh. I love my life...

Sirius and Remus stopped in their tracks when they saw me. Remus performed the counter-curse and sighed.

"Snape or Lily?" Sirius asked, his face filled with curiosity.

"Lils."

"You asked her out _again_? That's the 1,000 time since second year!"

"You counted? Gee, thanks for the support."

"Aww, it's no problem! Always there for our Jamie!"

"Don't call me that!"

I checked my watch. 10 to six. I should get going to Minnie. What did I do this time? " See ya, going to Minnie's." They waved as I headed to professor Mcgonagal's office.

I knocked. "Enter." said a voice from inside. I opened the door and sat down in one of the chairs. "What did I do this time?"

She looked surprised. "Oh no no you are here so I can help you!"

Who does she think I am? I'm James freakin Potter! I don't need help! "What kind of help?"

"Help to get Evans."

Oh, really? This is coming from a unmarried grandma. "Listen, all you have to do is make a picnic with all her favorite foods, or something like that. To get her to come, steal one of her most important possessions and say you will give it back if she will come. Try not to mess the date up, it's your only chance to get her to like you. Don't brag."

Well. That was actually good advice...coming from a grandma. I thanked her and went to the Great Hall.

I sat beside Lily as I filled my plate with dinner.

"Lily, go out wi-"

I couldn't finish because she yelled "YES!" and hugged me. Well that was easy. I didn't even listen to Minnie.


	4. Lily's Glare of Death

"Oh oh." Little Harry said , as he spotted a dark figure open the gate to their house. His mummy and daddy looked out the window and gasped. "Voldemort. Lily, take Harry and go. I'll try to hold him of." His daddy said

"No James! Don't be stupid! We will protect Harry together!" his brave mommy said.

The door blasted open and little Harry started crying. His mommy and daddy stood protectively in front of him.

"Avada Ke-"

The evil white man fell down, his eyes rolled upwards.

Was the man dead? Little Harry thought as his mum and dad poked the dead man with their foot. His daddy got up and went to another room.

Daddy came back. Harry stopped crying, sensing everything was fine.

"I called the ministry. They said they will send some aurors." Daddy said to mommy.

A few minutes later there was a loud _crack_ and someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" said mommy. A few men entered and stared at the white man.

They gasped. Then they gave mommy a sack. Inside the sack was 100,000,000 galleons. They dragged the white man away and fixed the house. One of them asked " Lily, how did it happen?"

Then his mommy, who was supposedly Lily answered "I just glared at him really hard."

Then the man laughed. "Lily, you had always had a murderous glare in school! But now it actually is true!"

Harry laughed. "Mommy! I hungry." Little Harry said while rubbing his little belly. mommy picked him up, and they went to the kitchen. Mommy gave him a baby carrot. Little Harry started to chomp on it with his adorable little baby teeth.

_10 years later._

__Harry grew up a healthy happy boy, with no scar, with no tragic deaths. He had gotten his Hogwarts letter and was soon starting his second year.

The atmosphere was happy without Voldemort. They had even let Sirius out of Azkaban, since he was innocent. Harry, who was not little anymore, saw his godfather almost every day.

It was a happy world

THE END


	5. Why me?

I was sitting in a corner, reading my book in the Gryffindor tower, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around but no one was there.

Hmm. Maybe James and Sirius? I turned back around, but there was a face staring at me.

"AHH!"

"Chill Wormtail! Just me Sirius."

I eyed his wand. He could do some very harmful stuff with that thing. I learned that the hard way...long story.

Then everything went black.

"Ahh! I'm blind! Help me! I'm blind!"

"Peter. Shut up! Stop and I won't hurt you." A low voice whispered. That did not sound like Sirius. Ok. Now I was scared. What if it was some Slytherin?! Then I was done. Dead.

Something, or someone picked me up. Then I was dropped on the hard ground. I screamed.

"Please don't hurt me!" I whimpered.

I heard laughing then sudenly the world came back.

"Peter, join us for truth or dare!" yelled out Lily.

"Okay." I whimpered eyeing Lily's wand as she twirled it in her hands.

Sirius sat down beside me.

"Wormy, truth or dare?"

"T-t-ruth."

"Wormy, just pick dare please." Lily said calmly.

"Fine...o-ok dare Padfoot."

I knew I said the wrong words the second they came out of my mouth, seeing Sirius's grin.

"I dare you to take of your shirt and kiss Lily!"

I did as I was told and leaned over to Lily's shocked wite face. Then we kissed for 5 seconds.

I put my shirt back on. Why me?

"Remus-s, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

He blushed. "Mary Mcdonald."

Sirius handed me a glass of buttereer. I drank the whole thing. I started to sleep.

I was running in a dark tunnel. "You can't run forever Wormtail!" said a cold high voice.

I turned and saw a wite face barely hidden by the darkness. Red eyes stared back at me.

The figure raised it's wand and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And a jet of green light hit me.

I woke up in cold sweat. House elfs were crowded around me.

WHY ME?!


	6. Secrets Are Meant To Be Spilled

"We all have secrets Lils."

"Doesn't mean I have to spill them!"

"But I think I have a right to know!"

"They are mine, rightfully mine, and I have a choice if I say or no. I choose NO."

Lily was being interviewed by her one and only stalker, James. He asked her to reveal a deep, dark, secret.

"But Lily, it's an interview!"

SMACK.

Lily's hand came in contact with James cheek, slapping him.

"Never! I'll never say, Potter!"

3 WEEKS LATER

Lily was avoiding Potter, she couldn't afford to blab her secrets to him. She was currently hiding in a cupboard, playing with her long, red hair.

The door creaked open to reveal a pair of glasses, on top very messy hair, behind were amber eyes.

It was James Potter.

He slipped in before Lily could do anything.

"So Lils, whats your biggest secret?"

She ignored him, so he naturally, kept asking.

Finally, Lily had enough.

"Fine! I like you, James Potter!"

He grinned. His Lily Flower liked him!

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post in a while. I had major writer's block! So any ideas? All welcome, I promise I will use each one of your ideas! Any suggestions? Improvements? All welcome!**

**-Rose**


	7. The Wilderness Games Part One

Walking down a dark corridor.. I had to find her. Lily Evans, the love of my life. I saw a red light ahead. I started running, all I knew, that this would help me. I had to get there! I reached a mahogany door, all around the edges I saw that red glow. It was the colour of her hair...

"James! Wake up mate, time for breakfast!" an unfamiliar voice said, shaking me.

The light, it burned, it buuurned! After the sunshine faded a bit, I saw a figure shaking me awake.

"Crikey, Moony. I was about to find it!"

The smell of bacon overcame me. I followed the smell to...my bedside table.

I checked my watch. 10:07. I sighed. I was late, again. Stupid Lily dreams. I gasped. I did NOT just call my Lily Flower stupid! Even if it was a dream!

Remus noticed my shocked expression, mistaking it for the late time.

"It's okay, mate. Dumbledore announced at the Great Hall that today is a day off. He said something about Wizards Wilderness Safety game, or something. He said we have the day to prepare ourselves for the wilderness. Come on, get dressed, we are meeting Padfoot and Wormtail at the training center I found."

What? Me, James Potter, in the wild? I would probably die in the first 5 seconds. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty awesome at fighting and stuff, but in the _wild?_

With a puzzled expression I started to get ready. I wolfed down my bacon,_ah delicious,_ and brushed my teeth. An hour later, I flew my broom to the location Remus told me.

They there were, training like there was no tomorrow. But, of course tomorrow was the start of the games. No one paid me any attention, too busy with training. I frowned. I grabbed a sword and went into the practicing game called "Pig Hunt".

I read the rules.

_Welcome to training game number 1._

_Pig Hunt._

_Rules:_

_1. No magic!_

_2. You are allowed to set traps._

_3. DO NOT HIT THE LANDSCAPE! It will teleport you back to the main training center, where you are now. _

_4. Once the time runs out, you MUST hit the landscape, the only way to get back._

_Goal of the game:_

_Try and kill as many pigs before the time runs out. (5 minutes) This game will increase your hunting skills, and when you enter the games, it will help you find meat._

_Click __**here**__ to start the game._

__I clicked the button, and suddenly there were lights circling around my eyes.

Once it cleared, I was standing in the middle of a jungle. There was NO WAY I could do this. So I had one option.

I threw my sword.


End file.
